User talk:GeneStarwind/Logs2
........ Gimli says, do not mess with this page! For it is under the protection of the dwarfish forces! wtf oi dude mazgra messed with your page cos u deleted our guild page so its your fault get over it any way any way why cant it be a page i bet theres other's as pages and u say we cant but why u dont say why i reckon your just being bossy cos of lfe? \ ... COS U *********** BLOCKED MY FRIEND AND U ARE A STUCK UP ****** GO ******** DIE U GAY **** A Question How did i get banned form the chatroom? Did i really do something bad? If so can you please tell me and ill try to fix my mistakes .. ArmorSection template question. I was looking at the Armor Section Template and I changed a few things like adding the section for total armor materials, but it didn't come out quite like I expected it. Don't worry I didn't make the page look like crap, but I can't make the "Total Materials" Section go under the "Resistances" section. Could you please fix that? That way I can get to work on the Low Rank Blademaster/Gunner armors. Thanks in advance MasterLongSword 01:52, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, I'm an idiot XD I figured it out. Just gonna undo the changes I made MasterLongSword 01:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I've been making the Table a bunch of diferent ways. I've copied and pasted The Wiki Table, then I saw the Template and started using that, and now I'm back to the Wiki Table Copying and Pasting. As for the template, I added that "Toatal Materials" thing, but there's no way of filling it in (I've tried and it doesn't work with me). Should I just delete that part or leave it alone? MasterLongSword 23:49, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh ok lol. Since I saw it was on a few I figured it was important. I'll stop doing that now then. MasterLongSword 00:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the ridiculously late reply. No need to call me a dear but, I'll do it XD MasterLongSword 04:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Template Page? D:? For some reason, I can't get inside chat, as I'm in a blacklist... But on Sunday (the day I can come back to my home) I may be there. But if you can do it now, tell me what you wanna tell me now. ouo Mckrongs! Here is my talkpage 18:21, January 19, 2011 (UTC) AWc needs to be banned Some problems Hi again, i have a problem editin my old weapon trees of portable 3rd (DS, GS and SnS) i push the edit button but i cant see the tables, do you know what im doing wrong? xAdell Help please!!! Sorry to be a nuisance but I am having problems with my talk template... Tigrexslayer12 said that you could help me to make a template page so I wouldn't have any problems. So, could you help me? I'm having copy paste problems too so I won't even bother to put it here... The template is on my talk page under the template help section. Again sorry I couldn't figure this out myself...(I'm really stupid with this stuff so It'll take me some time to learn...) Abhi09 01:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. the reason we're having trouble is that i couldn't find any directions on how to make the page Abhi09 13:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) you deleted my shit because? Front Page Not sure if you noticed, but some of the formatting on the front page is a bit screwed up, not sure what's going on there but just giving you a heads up. Event Calendar June Just a Suggestion Hi, I was wondering if there was any way a section for the original Monster Hunter PS2 and Monster Hunter Freedom PSP could be made? If you're playing those games, it's tedious to try and find accurate weapon trees and stuff like that, and last I checked there was no weapon trees on this site that were good for those games. Many weapons would be missing, or the upgrades for the other games would be listed, and it's hard to find info specific to those two games. I think it would be very useful, and I would gladly lend a hand with fetching the info. I just don't know how to set up pages and such like that. I just think it should be considered. The game that started it all shouldn't be forgotten like this D: Nono Orugaron template Hi, some weeks earlier you asked me to use the same template as used on Nono Orugaron's page for Zinogre's hitzones, and I've got the time to do it but I have trouble to use it, because I don't understand the code. How does it work ? And should I use this template for all monsters (instead of "classic" tabs like in Duramboros's page) or only for Zinogre ? Thank you for answering ! --Virjule 19:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I (finally) used your template on some pages : Zinogre, Deviljho and Alatreon. What do you think about it ? --Virjule 11:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Another Question... What Template? Blog Message Yep, the message on the Wiki Activity page is visible. Pink Fatalis 01:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Uhh MHFU Weapon Trees lao shun lung Sorry if i spell any thing wrong. I know this seems pathetic, but I really need help with the lao shun lung elder quest. Im not High Rank in the online. My equipment is Centenarian Dagger & Tigrex Tooth (both long swords), Kushala Glare lvl 13, kushala Cista lvl 13, Kushala Grip lvl 12, Kushala Cocoon lvl 13, and Kushala lvl 11. I would a love advice on equipment thats not hard for me to get. I'm very skilled, even more with long sword. Just give me a message. Violence isn't the answer, but it sure does work. 23:23, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Some picture for MHP3 i got sum female armor. Ill find the rest later. http://img26.imageshack.us/i/stuffeb.png/ --AnimalKirby 18:00, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Quest Board Jolly Roger Saber Image mhp3rd armors hey genestarwind for making the armor for mhp3rd info its a big help forme playing...i didnt know how to make some armors but now i do thanks XDIkki-bozu 02:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) So we'd be almost over with MH3 problems Categories Are making specific generation weapon pages again?(ex MHFU Heavy Bowguns). Or should i just go and delete the rest of those categories?--AnimalKirby 13:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Need some help.. Okay well.. Im working on the Lance information (need some help with that) and the lance/gunlance weapon trees... any help would be very very helpful... if you need to talk to me.. message rollergo11@yahoo.com (actually please do, i need to talk to you about somthing) Well.. Thats All Folks! Peace Out 22:36, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Monster hunter Frontier. if anything is needing done on monster hunter frontier page, i currently play and would like to help out in any way i can. let me know if there is anything i can do How do I promoted Crat? Well... Chat Status Effect Png hey did i do somthing wrong got it thanks ok my bad i want bother it again sorry to say sorry to say but that video didnt help. i tried killing the lagiacarus with a lance and i got the crap beatin out of me. thanks for the post cause it did help me with techniqes. Mibbit Bowgun Damage Guide Vandalism The vandalism was by BoboFango before he was kicked off. He locked the page so I couldn't add a deletion tag. It made it a pain to get attention to it since I could only edit the talk page. Not to push you or anything Regarding The Frontier Analysis Hey GeneStarwind, I tried earlier with Mckrongs to see if he knew where the Wiki got the data for the Frontier analysis on Nono Orugaron , but he didn't know. I later looked up on the page's history and saw you were the one who put the table up, so if you know where you got that data from I could try my best to complete the Frontier Analysis on the Exclusives. I just want to get something done. Hope for the best, The Monster-Hunter 00:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I'll start with the frontier exclusives before the others (I hope that I won't be alone in this.) I was able to find the table for resistances of poison, traps, etc., but not the table for the damage on the body.Do you know where that template is, or what you named that half of the Analysis. Thanks so much, The Monster-Hunter 02:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry for being late, I just tried to put those templates on but I can't get the ' basic code ' to copy and paste in so that I may put the data in. Ammo I noticed recently that some of the ammo on the ammo page dosen't list the MH3 gun that can use it. The first half of the page is fine, but the problem starts around the time you get to the elementals. I would be very happy if that could be fixed. I'd do it myself but I'm not quite certain I would do it right. (Is this the correct spot to ask this? Its what the quest board said to do.) Eeveeon 20:47, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Neither, actually. I was refering to this page. It isnt actually directly linked to any MH3 article, as far as I can tell. I found it by searching "ammo". It does say that it should be accurate for the entire MH universe at the top, though, but some of the ammo spots don't list any guns at all. I found what I needed anyway by looking through all the parts in the bowgun section, but i thought it might be easier to look up the ammo and see what type of bowguns are able to use it, instead of slowly scanning all the stocks, barrels, and frames to see if the can use that specific ammo. Eeveeon 21:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) My files still having trouble getting the files or did ya get them? 02:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) on behalf of LOSAS Hello, I am DA BEAST. You may not know me, though you may know some of the members of the Lords of Sea and Sky clan. Recently, our blog has gotten so confusing and full up with so many posts, the most posts of any blog on this wiki in fact, that we have moved to a forum. After working on the forum for over a month, we have yet to get more than 25 members on our forum. On behalf of the admins on the LOSAS forum, we would beseech you to make an announcement about our new forum and our clan in general saying that people may join our clan. We also have made a pact with Hammer Girl's clan and the Warriors of Legend who are sharing the forum. If this gets passed thank you. If it doesn't, we are sorry for bothering you and will leave this matter alone. Thank you from, The Admins of LOSAS: DA BEAST, Abhi09, Master Long Sword, Uber, Benny Boards, Barioth Queen, and Tobicoyote Very Sorry Okay Nice. That will save me a lot of time. Pink Fatalis 05:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gene Can you please unban me. Please I need the chat to past all my free time. NakanoHitori 01:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC)Nakano Hitori MHP3rd Coliseum Hi, I was thinking of working on the MHP3rd Coliseum page, and I was wondering if the rewards need to be translated to english, and if so, would I do it like the Item List for MHP3rd? Otherwise, do i just fill in the details for where the (?) are? Cheers! Sandy_X20A Sandy X20A 11:14, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: yu yen yo MHP3rd Armors I am Currently working on MHP3rd Armors But i would like some help about getting Screenshot so that people can veiw the Images of the armors-kIdMohawk- 02:23, May 3, 2011 (UTC)